Chocolate
by Daelan
Summary: ((Complete)) SyaoranxEriol. V-day fic. "He wanted to talk to his cute little descendent. And of course, provoking him was an added bonus."


_A/N: Really, which fanfictionist has never tried their hand at a Valentine's Day fic? My problem was figuring out which fandom to write it in. Then I figured I should… ah… promote my other CCS fic, and hence settled on this fandom._

_So, the promotion: Other CCS fic, currently titled To the Brink of Love (title subject to change, mind you) USED to be a complete load of drivel. It is currently undergoing major revisions. So PLEASE check it out? *puppy-dog eyes*_

_Okay, that's done. Read through warnings. They're there, plain as anything. Flame me and I shall laugh. Enjoy, people._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to a bunch of people, none of whom are Daelan or the real person hiding behind said screen name. Hence, do not sue. Thank you._

_Warnings: Excessive use of word chocolate. SyaoranxEriol slash. Mild, mind you. A kiss which spans all of two sentences. Yay. And bloody short._

****

**Chocolate**

His hair, as usual, was falling into his eyes, messy brown bangs that perpetually defied all attempts to tame it. His eyes were amber today, a sullen, hard look to them. They weren't effective at turning away any girls, though, with the thirty-seventh girl of the day coming up to the boy to give him chocolate. As he'd done thirty-six times already, the slight boy sighed, and took the chocolate with a glower and a decided lack of grace.

            Hiiragizawa Eriol smiled to himself as he picked up his bag. Syaoran was trying to make a hasty exit, but another girl had stopped him just outside the door – thirty-eight, he noted – to give him more chocolate. Syaoran looked close to screaming.

            Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Eriol hurried after Syaoran. He wanted to talk to his cute little descendent. And of course, provoking him was an added bonus.

            "Li-kun!" he called out pleasantly, skilfully threading his way through the crowd. Syaoran heard his voice and desperately increased his speed. Frowning slightly, Eriol pushed his way through, knowing he would lose his descendent if he didn't hurry.

            Number thirty-nine came to his rescue, attacking Syaoran with a dreaded box of chocolates. Syaoran practically snatched it out of her hands, trying to run away, but Eriol had already caught up with him.

            "Oh, Li-kun!" he said cheerfully. "I was calling you earlier, I don't think you heard me." Of course he had, and they both knew it, but they would pretend otherwise.

            "Aa," Syaoran said ungracefully. "What do you want, Hiiragizawa?"

            "Why, nothing much," Eriol said innocently. It only served to make the Chinese boy view him suspiciously. The two of them made their way out of the school, thankfully unaccosted by any other girls.

            Safely in the park, in a secluded corner that afforded them some semblance of privacy – and more importantly, made them hard to be seen by girls – Syaoran dropped his packages of chocolates on the ground carelessly. He sat down with a sigh, leaning against a tree.

            "My, my, you've certainly received a lot of chocolate, my cute little descendent," Eriol said in mild fascination. "May I have a look?"

            Syaoran waved disinterestedly, as he slid to the ground, lying back with his head pillowed on his folded arms. Eriol took that as permission, and he began sifting through the chocolates.

            "There's a box here from Sakuno-san, and Kaoru-san, and Mimi-san," he murmured, reading off the names. "You certainly are popular with the girls, Li-kun."

            "How come you didn't receive any chocolate?" Syaoran demanded.

            "I did," Eriol said, a smile on his lips. "I used my magic to send them back directly to my mansion. In England."

            Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "They'll go bad."

            "Suppi's there," Eriol said, explaining everything in two words.

            "Ah." Syaoran paused to consider that. "You'll have to replace your mansion, then."

            Eriol shrugged light-heartedly. "Nakuru-san promised to tape it for me. It's quite entertaining."

            "You do that every year, then?" Syaoran queried, wondering inwardly exactly _why_ he was having a civil conversation with Hiiragizawa, of all people. And about Valentine's Day chocolates, no less… "It must be expensive."

            "Of course," Eriol agreed serenely. "But it's worth it. So, Li-kun – will you be giving any girls chocolates on White Day?"

            Startled by the sudden change in topic, Syaoran sat up, looking at Eriol. "Eh? No, of course not," he replied automatically. "Why, will you?"

            Eriol smiled at him mischievously, and Syaoran suddenly got a very bad feeling somewhere in the base of his stomach. "Why, no, Li-kun," he replied, his dark eyes dancing with mirth. "I was thinking of giving someone chocolate… a little sooner."

            Syaoran was absolutely certain that nothing good could come out of that look on Eriol's face. He was also sure that Eriol was getting a little too close for comfort – especially with said look on his face. He was also positive that whatever Eriol had planned involved him.

            He almost missed the weight of the box pressing down on his hands, as preoccupied as he was by the warm lips covering his own. They were gone again in a fleeting instant, as was their owner.

            Syaoran blinked.

            "What…" he started, but then decided not to say anything. Eriol might still be lurking around. He looked down at the home-made chocolates in his hands.

            A miniscule smile curved his lips. "Huh," he murmured, opening the box and popping one in his mouth. It was surprisingly good – but then, it would be. Eriol was good at everything, wasn't he? Of course he'd be good at making chocolate, too.

            Chewing on the piece of chocolate, he closed the box and picked up his bag. The other boxes remained where they were scattered on the ground. Syaoran ignored them, heading off towards his house.

            He ought to start learning how to make chocolate now, if he was to make a nice batch come a month's time…

_~fin_


End file.
